


Hope

by SeliniErastis



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeliniErastis/pseuds/SeliniErastis
Summary: It's always good to have friends in the rougher of times (one-shot)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Settled after Escape From The Citadel

“Why did you do it, stupid? Why?” yelled Marceline, tears in her eyes while she punched his chest, “You could have ended dead! Why, Finn? Why?”

“I... I really don't know” said Finn, lowering his head, to the side, avoiding any eye contact or even the sight of her body.

A pressure on his shoulders, the pressure of her hands. Then the hug, and the knot in his throat when he could only respond with just one arm. And he let himself lose control just a little while Marceline hold him tight against her body.

“For a hero...” she said with a smile, whipping her tears apart, “...it looks pretty rad. And the flower makes you cuter”

“Thank you, Marceline” he said with a smile and a warm heart.

“What did Bonnie say?”

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Princess Bubblegum's hand was shaking. She couldn't make a good observation with the loupe like that.

“Is it that bad?” asked Jake from the back.

“I don't...” she said with a cracking voice and then cleared her throat, “I don't know. I've never seen nothing like this...” she said with pity and honest sadness.

She then took Finn's little face between her palms, forcing those sad lost eyes to fix in hers. She could hear the scream of impotency and pain inside the young boy. Gently, the princess leaned in and kissed his forehead with strange and unusual affect.

“Is going to be okay” she said.

“Can you fix it?” asked Finn

“If you are talking about your arm, then yes. Who you think you are talking to? You can bet I'll come up with something” she said proudly, prompting a smile in the human.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Why her? Well, just to let her know. Right in that moment, in a small room in the castle of the Fire Kingdom, every decision he could make seemed a bad idea from the beginning so it didn't matter anyway. Besides, anything now was a better than idea than going to The Citadel. He decided just to use the flame shield and not the suit.

“Hello, Finn” she said with a plain voice entering in the room, not paying too much attention on him. “It has been a while since you...”

She stopped. Her heart skipped a beat and her hands covered her mouth.

“Hi, FP? How are you?” he greeted with a calm voice that hid how nervous he was.

She approached to him, being unable to keep her sight apart from where his arm used to be. “What... What happened?”

“I've learned... that you don't always get what you want”.

The Flame King took what remained of the boy's arm and examined it; caressed it. Finally, her eyes fixed in the little living flower, trembling because of the warm breezes inside the castle, protected by the flame shield. She caressed it too; a smile in her features.

“You know? This land is pretty hostile for any kind of plant life. That's why, when we have the blessing to see a flower growing in our kingdom, we consider it a sign of hope”. The Flame King then proceeded to kiss the flower and Finn's right cheek, “Don't let hope die”.


End file.
